Prebuilt Toy Box Worlds
includes a number of Prebuilt Toy Box Worlds. __TOC__ Default The following three Toy Boxes are available by default, even when there is no Game Piece on the Disney Infinity Base. * Introduction to Disney Infinity "Discover the power and magic of imagination as you make your way into Disney Infinity." This is the initial Toy Box the player experiences when playing the game for the first time. While this Toy Box can be visited again, it cannot be used as the basis for creating a new Toy Box. It is also the only Prebuilt Toy Box World with an icon for a single/solo player. * Toy Box Launch "Learn the basics of the Toy Box including the Toy Vault, Tools and Packs, and more here at the home world of Disney Infinity." This is the "home world" of Disney Infinity 1.0, also referred to as the Toy Box Hub in . It cannot be used to create a new Toy Box, but it can be edited and saved. * Empty Toy Box "A new empty Toy Box." This consists of a single Large Terrain Block, and is the same for all three Disney Infinity Editions. Unlockable The following can be unlocked by opening Green Capsules in the Toy Box Launch. *Basic Toy Box *Rolling Hills *Tropical Isle *World of Walkways MagicBand When placing a Disney MagicBandThis also includes the newer MagicBand 2. Either will work, even with the Disney Infinity servers gone. on the Disney Infinity Base, it will unlock a toy called Dragon's Keep. When this is placed in the Toy Box, it will spawn green capsules over time that each unlock one of the following: * Dragon's Domain (texture) * Dragon's Flight Sky (skydome) * Dragon's Keep (Prebuilt Toy Box World) "A fantasy-filled Toy Box, fit for the Disney Dragon", created using the above items. Vault The following require that all Character Figures for the corresponding Play Set Game interact with the vault inside the game to unlock. It is not necessary to own or "Take Ownership" of a Character Figure to do so - playing as a "Guest" is sufficient. * Colby Toy Box "A Lone Ranger Play Set themed Toy Box", based on the town of Colby, with terrain blocks, buildings, decorations, and a race track course already placed. * Metroville Toy Box "An Incredibles Play Set themed Toy Box", based on the city of Metroville, with terrain blocks, roads, buildings, and decorations already placed. * Monsters University Toy Box "A Monsters University Play Set themed Toy Box", based on the play set, with terrain blocks, roads, buildings, and decorations already placed. * Pirates of the Caribbean Toy Box "A Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set themed Toy Box", based on the play set, with terrain blocks, buildings, and decorations already placed. * Radiator Springs Toy Box "A Cars Play Set themed Toy Box", based on Radiator Springs, with terrain blocks, buildings, decorations, and a race track course already placed. * Toy Story Toy Box "A Toy Story Play Set themed Toy Box", with terrain blocks, buildings, decorations, and a race track course already placed. Notes It is possible that, when opening the vault, one or more items (including the Prebuilt Toy Box) may not "register" with the game. One option to access these would be to create an alternate local account on the console in order to unlock any missing content. A more drastic option would involve deleting all game data from the console for Disney Infinity 1.0 and trying again. However that will result in losing ALL game progress (Character Figures levels, Play Set challenges and Feats, Hall of Heroes statues and Power Disc images, saved or downloaded Toy Boxes, other Prebuilt Toy Boxes such as Dragon's Keep, Sparks earned, etc.). It would not affect any achievements or trophies earned through the console platform's network (PSN, XBL, etc.). While most progress can be recovered through game play, any previously saved or downloaded Toy Boxes can NOT be restored, as the Disney Infinity game servers have been shut down. Choose wisely: the game data you save may be your own. Gallery empty-toy-box.jpg|'Empty Toy Box' "A new empty Toy Box." File:basic-toy-box.jpg|'Basic Toy Box' "A simple starting point for any Toy Box." File:toybox-RollingHills.jpg|'Rolling Hills' "A Toy Box with gently sloping hills." References Category:Disney Infinity 1.0